Snowboard binding systems used with soft snowboard boots typically are classified as one of two general types. A strap binding typically includes one or more straps that extend across a rider's boot to secure the boot to the binding. In contrast, a step-in binding typically employs one or more strapless engagement members, rather than straps, into which the rider can step to lock the boot into the binding. A strap binding typically delivers a feel or performance many riders find desirable. More particularly, a strap binding allows a rider's foot to roll laterally when riding by allowing the boot to roll relative to the binding.
Most commercially available snowboard bindings typically include a base plate that is mounted on the snowboard to receive the snowboard boot. A heel loop is mounted at the rear of the base plate in a position so that the heel loop surrounds the lower leg of the rider. In some embodiments, the heel loop is adjustable to accommodate different snowboard boot sizes. The snowboard binding may further include a high-back leg support, which is pivotally mounted on the heel loop to provide support to the leg of the rider. With strap binding systems, in certain embodiments, a pair of straps may be provided on side rails of the base plate to secure the rider's snowboard boots within the binding.
A snowboard binding is mounted in a direction substantially across the edges of the board so the rider's toes point towards one edge of the board (the “toe side edge”) while the rider's heels are positioned relative to the other edge of the board (the “heel side edge”). The rider may apply pressure on either the toe side edge or the heel side edge to steer the board when carving a turn. The strap binding described above enables the rider to develop a better feel when turning.